Gnatwing
Personality Have you ever heard of a man with a personality that just screamed, "this guy here is a hunk"? Well, this is one of those people, everything about him screams "sexy", even his personality. His anger is sexy, his happiness is sexy, every emotion he ever expresses or feels is just downright sexy. Of course that is what you'd expect from the sexiest person ever in all time and space. There has never been anyone more sexier than this hunk of metal scraps and beauty products, and no one will ever be more beautiful than him. If you ever do get the brilliant moment of meeting this sexy, dreamy, robot, you too will see just how outstanding and sexy he is from just the mere words he says. What a sexy robot. Appearance The sexiest thing your eyes will ever lay on is this robot, of course. Like said before, he's just metal scraps and beauty products combined, but still the sexiest thing to ever have existed? Everything about him just screams "sexy", I mean just look at those legs. Those are some good legs. Probably everyone who has ever laid eyes on him became gay for him since he's so sexy. When he first was created his first words were, "God I'm a sexy bot", which of course lead his creator to slap him, but he was still sexy even after that slap. The sexiest robot ever in all of existence. Backstory Life was good for Gnatwing until the day that Squidface disowned him as a twin. From that day forward life was unusually cruel and hard for Gnatwing, he lost his job, his family, his pride, his home, his life completely plunged down the toilet never to reach the high points again. He had to move out onto the streets, poor and defenseless, with no food or water. Every night he lay awake, staring up at the sky wondering when his life would return to the way it was. One day when he thought he had reached his lowest point, he was able to join gunchclan, where he was able to become a fucking sinner everyday for the rest of his life. Squidface, A.K.A. his so called "twin" was also his creator. Gnatwing and Squidface have come come back as twins later on. Trivia Gnatwing's unsexy cat, Nep, eats his food on a daily basis. He never stops sexily posing or sexily dancing ever. He is (not) gay. (Never proven in canon, who truly knows?) Squidface is his creator and twin, who is the worst Doesn't know a lot of foods and everyones sick and tired of this, doesn't know these foods because they aren't sexy enough for him. Thought a bug was a lizard once. The cause of the sonic fetish art, summer of 2015. Gnatwing was really sleep deprived once and made a bunch of bad shitposts that Flowerflower has screenshots of sadly. Once, he got locked in his own basement and was forced to watch the Shrek: The Musical and couldn't leave to do anything, not even pee. He hasn't gone golfing with Golf Kid yet. His mom is Floweflower. He's gay for Souji Seta. He hates Yosuke Hanamura with all of his heart and will rant about it. Category:GunchClan Category:Warriors